


A (St)Roll Through the Park

by slpblue



Series: Fluffy Brentrick AU [1]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Rollerblades & Rollerskates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slpblue/pseuds/slpblue
Summary: Brendon teaches Patrick to roller blade.  Cuteness ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I found the idea for this on tumblr in the Brentrick tag, but I don't remember exactly where it came from.  I thought that it was so adorable that I just had to write it (this is my OTP, after all).  I wrote this in the middle of the night when I was supposed to be sleeping, so please forgive me for I am sure there are many mistakes.  Enjoy! :)

****"Why did I ever let you convince me to do this?" Patrick mutters, squeezing Brendon's arm in an even tighter embrace than he already had been.  He shuffles his roller blades carefully.

Brendon winces at the grip but doesn't pull away, letting Patrick hold on to keep his balance.  He shifts his backpack.  "Because you love me?" he asks cheekily.

Patrick rolls his eyes.  "Shut up, Brendon."  His nose is crinkled up and his eyebrows are drawn together in the perfect form of cute concentration, so Brendon can't help it when he ducks his head down to press a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth.  Patrick jerks back in surprise, feet skidding out from under him as he loses his balance.  "Shit," he hisses, hands pulling at Brendon's shoulders.

Brendon laughs and wraps his arms around Patrick's waist, feet sure beneath him, and pulls him close to his chest.  "I got you, babe," he teases, eyes going crinkly.

Patrick huffs, his breath billowing out into a little cloud.  "Shut up," he says again.  He's smiling though, and Brendon just _has_  to kiss the tip of his nose.  Patrick turns his head away again.  "Stop it," he protests, still adorable.

"But _why,"_ Brendon whines.  "I just want to kiss my perfect boyfriend out where everyone can see."

Patrick gives a quick glance around the park, eyes darting down the sidewalk and across the patches of concrete they're skating on.  It's mostly deserted except for a few people a ways off that aren't even looking in their direction.  It's too cold for there to be much of a crowd.  "That's the whole point, B.  Someone could—"

Brendon cuts off his words with another kiss, this time to his mouth, and Patrick instantly melts into his arms.  "You talk too much," Brendon whispers against Patrick's lips, grinning.

"Really," Patrick murmurs, lips still brushing up against his.

"Mm hm," Brendon affirms, ducking his head to press it into Patrick's shoulder.  "Makes me want to kiss you more though, so I don't really mind."

Brendon senses more than sees Patrick's blush.  "Shut up.  You're supposed to be teaching me how to roller blade."

"Oh yeah, that," Brendon laughs, spinning away from Patrick and expertly skating down the sidewalk a few feet.  "It's easy, Rick.  You just gotta get into the rhythm."

"Easy, sure," Patrick says dubiously, clenching and unclenching his fingers in distress.  He slides one foot forward and then the other, only succeeding in moving his feet back and forth and not really going anywhere.  "So easy."

"No, no, wait, you're doing it wrong," Brendon laughs, skating back over, but before he gets there Patrick manages to fall promptly back on his ass with a yelp.

"Then tell me how!" the strawberry-blond demands, upset.  He holds out his arms and waits for Brendon to help him up.

Brendon reaches down for his hand and pulls him to his feet, taking advantage of the opportunity to wrap Patrick in his embrace again.  "I'm trying, you dork," he says fondly.  "Just be patient."

"That's not one of my strong suits, as your mother likes to point out," Patrick grumbles, hugging Brendon back and laying his head on his chest.

Brendon presses a kiss to the top of his head before pulling away.  "I know you got rhythm, Patrick.  You're a musician.  You can do this."  He takes Patrick's hand and kisses the bit of writst peeking out between his glove and sleeve.  "It's like dancing."

"I can't dance," Patrick protests.  "And stop kissing me so much; you're distracting me."

"Yes you ca—wait, really?" Brendon feels something light and yellow swell in his chest.  He swoops in to peck Patrick's cheek.  "Like that?"

Patrick goes red.  "Shut up."  He flaps his hands in embarrassment.

"Stop telling me to shut up," Brendon teases, "or maybe I'll just have to keep kissing you."

Patrick grins slyly.  "Well shut up, then."

"Oh no," Brendon says, melodramatic.  He even puts his hand to his forehead in a fake swoon.  "It looks like I'm going to have to kiss you again."

"How awful for you," Patrick says smugly, eyes already flicking over Brendon's mouth.

Brendon leans forward and stops a breath away from their lips touching.  From this close he can see every detail in Patrick's blue eyes: the little ring of yellow that makes them look green, the way they almost turn brown when he tilts his head just the slightest.  Grinning, he pulls away before anything else happens.  Patrick makes the saddest of keening noises in the back of his throat.  " _Brennn,_ " he whines.

"You said yourself," Brendon replies, faux-aloof, "I need to stop distracting you so you can learn to roller blade.  Maybe _then_  you can get another kiss."

Patrick crosses his arms and huffs, but he's unable to keep his grin completely away—it flickers at the edge of his frown, and there's a fond look in his pretty eyes.  It makes Brendon's breath catch in his throat with how much he loves Patrick, how much he wants to be with him the rest of his life.  He smiles.  "Look, Patrick," he demonstrates by taking a few strides.  "It really is like dancing.  Think beauty, think grace, think—"

"Miss United States?" Patrick suggests.

"Well I was going to say _you,_  since you are both beauty and grace, but sure.  Miss United States works too."  Brendon takes Patrick's hand again, positioning himself so that he's by his boyfriend's side.  "We'll go together.  Just lean into it."

Patrick takes a shaky step when Brendon does, immediately wobbling and falling over into Brendon's side.  "Fuck," he swears, pulling on Brendon's sweater.

"Hey, it's okay, I've got you.  Just take it slow," Brendon soothes him.

Patrick determinedly narrows his eyes and lets go of Brendon's arm.  "I've got this."

"Hell yeah you do!" Brendon encourages.

"I've got this," Patrick repeats, more to himself.  He swings his weight forward—

—and tumbles forward onto his knees.  He waves Brendon off when he tries to help him up again, and Brendon skates slowly behind him, trying not to let his worry show every time Patrick falls, either to his knees or his ass, and looks back at him.

Patrick falls again, backward, with a _humph_ , and doesn't get up.  Immediately Brendon swoops in down to his side, hands hovering.  "Shit, Rick, you okay?"

Patrick clenches his jaw.  "I'm fine.  I just—I can't do it.  I'll just watch you."  His fingers head to the buckles and laces on his skates, but Brendon places a hand on them before they can undo anything.

"Patrick, look at me," Brendon urges.  Patrick swallows and just stares and the ground.  "What's wrong?"

"I can't do it," Patrick whispers, voice tight.  "I can't.  I—I just want to take them off."  He tries to take off the boots again, but Brendon holds his hands tight.

"Patrick," he murmurs.  "Hey.   _Hey._ "

Patrick finally looks up at him, eyes shiny and frustrated.  "What?"

Brendon's heart aches.  "Yes, you can do this.  You can do _anything_.  What's a little roller blading?"

"Oh, Brendon."  Patrick lets out a shaky breath in a half-laugh.  "You have so much faith in me."

"And you don't have enough," Brendon counters.  He pulls Patrick to his feet—again—and takes his hands, drawing them close to his chest.  "We can do this together, Rick."

Patrick nods hesitantly.  "Together."  In a sudden burst of confidence he presses a quick kiss to Brendon's lips.  "Thank you," he murmurs against his skin.

Brendon smiles against Patrick's mouth, takes Patrick's hands, and places them on his shoulders; he puts his own hands on Patrick's waist.  "I told you it was just like dancing," he says softly as he starts to spin them in a slow circle.

A content sigh escapes Patrick's throat.  "You did," he agrees, looking down at his feet to make sure he doesn't trip over anything.

Slowly, without Patrick even noticing, Brendon loosens his grip on his boyfriend until he's barely holding onto him at all, and then he lets go of his hands.  Patrick skates off a bit on his own until he realizes, then wobbles to a stop and looks back at Brendon.  His smile is blinding.  "Bren, did you see that?"  He takes a few strides forward and laughs gleefully.

"I did," Brendon replies, skating over to him.  "See?  I knew you could do it."

Patrick just giggles and moves off, arms outstretched to keep his balance.  He almost falls once but manages to catch himself before he hits the ground, and instead of looking disheartened he just keeps right on going.  Pretty soon he's holding his own, keeping a steady pace, and Brendon doesn't even worry about him falling or tripping over his own feet anymore.

He's still not the best at stopping though, so when they come to a little hill in the sidewalk, Patrick refuses to go down it.

"C'mon, 'Trick," Brendon begs, tilting his foot to apply the brakes.  "I'll hold your hand.  I've got you."

"No, s'alright," Patrick replies, backing up a bit and eyeing the incline like it's going to reach out and grab him.  "You go ahead.  I'm going to go back a bit until I get my feet under me."

"You _have_ your feet under you," Brendon says, exasperated.  "Didn't you see how earlier you could roller blade even though you thought you couldn't?  Bet you you'll be able to do this, too."

Patrick makes a distressed noise, and Brendon just wants to kiss away the worry lines that line his face, smooth out the twist of his mouth with a sloppy press of their lips.  Brendon shakes himself, because Patrick is saying something and he might maybe think about kissing him way too much.  "...only if you promise you won't let me like, keep rolling until I end up two miles away," Patrick finishes.

Brendon smiles gleefully.  "Don't worry, Pat.  I've got you."

"Oh my god, you asshole.  Don't you fucking call me that again," Patrick warns.

"Actually, you're the asshole," Brendon says smoothly, adding a wink at the end that has Patrick going red so quickly Brendon's surprised he doesn't pass out.

"You dick," Patrick wheezes.

"I see you're finally starting to understand the roles in our relationship," Brendon shoots back, sticking out his tongue.

Patrick just flips him off.  "Shut the fuck up, oh my god."  He's still red though, and it's so cute that Brendon can hardly stand it.

"Hey," Brendon chastises.  "I told you I'd have to kiss you if you kept saying that to me."

"So why don't you come over here and do it then?" Patrick challenges, raising his eyebrows.

Brendon allows gravity to pull him down the hill, away from Patrick a bit.  "Because I'll just get distracted and then you'll never come down this hill.  Come on, Patrick, it doesn't even qualify as a hill—the ground hardly slopes at all!"

"It's practically a 7% grade!" Patrick says, voice raising in pitch.  "They don't even let highways get that steep."

"Psh," Brendon scoffs, rolling a bit farther.  "It's at least 10%."  At Patrick's horrified expression, he laughs.  "I'm just kidding.  Here, look, I'll catch you."  He holds out his arms in an attempt to mollify his boyfriend.

"Fine," Patrick sighs.  "But you _better_  catch me."

"I just said I would, didn't I?" Brendon asks, looking back as he lets himself roll the rest of the way down.  He's now about two dozen feet from Patrick, who takes a deep breath and then a step forward, until he's rolling slowly down the hill.  His face is screwed up in terror, arms out in front of him, reaching for Brendon.  He's maybe a bit overeager to reach the brunet, because he takes a few strides forward and then he's going much too fast.  Brendon has just enough time to worry about whether or not he's going to crack his head on the sidewalk before Patrick crashes into his arms.  They stumble backwards, Brendon wrapping his arms around Patrick's middle, intent on keeping him from harm, and they collapse in a heap in the grass, Brendon's backpack digging kind of painfully into his back.   _Thank god it wasn't the sidewalk_ , Brendon thinks, _even if the grass is all brown and prickly._

Patrick is shaking above him, face buried in his neck.  "Oh my god," he croaks.  "Oh my god."

"Told you I'd catch you," Brendon wheezes, untangling his hand from it's death grip in Patrick's jacket to trace his cheek with his fingertips, so he can check for injuries and just so he can touch him.  "I'll always catch you."

Patrick peeks out from where he's hiding in Brendon's shoulder, leaning into his touch.  "I believe you."  Brendon feels his gaze being drawn to Patrick's red, red lips, and Patrick closes his eyes.

And then they're kissing, laying there in the grass, soft and slow, Patrick warm in Brendon's arms.  Patrick bites at Brendon's lip and Brendon can't help but gasp into the feeling, no matter how many other times he's done it before.  Their kiss isn't so soft or so slow anymore.

They're (rather rudely, if Brendon says so) interrupted by an indignant _humph_  coming from the sidewalk, and Patrick reluctantly rolls off Brendon to see what's the matter.  An older woman is staring at them out of the corner of her eye as she walks by, nose upturned in obvious disapproval.   _Well fuck her_ , Brendon thinks.  He flips her off when she's past them, and Patrick giggles and bats his hand away.

"Brendon!" he admonishes, trying and failing to seem disapproving.  "What if she had turned around?"

Brendon shrugs.  "Then I would have ended up doing it to her face, I guess."

Patrick shakes his head, smiling.  Expression growing more serious, Patrick reaches out to run his hand over Brendon's chest.  "Are you okay, though?  I totally landed right on top of you."

"I know," Brendon quips, but is quick to reassure Patrick when he frowns.  "But I'm okay.  Trust me.  I'd do it again if it meant you wouldn't get hurt."

Patrick's expression grows so soft Brendon's worried he might melt, and he practically throws himself back into Brendon's arms.  "God, I love you so much," he mumbles against Brendon's cheek, peppering his jaw with kisses that work their way maddeningly close to his lips before moving off in the other direction.

"I love you too," Brendon whispers back, right in Patrick's ear.  He thinks his heart might burst; he'll never get tired of saying that, not if he lives to be a thousand years old.

Patrick sighs happily and clambers to his feet; this time he's the one to help Brendon up.  "I don't know about you, but I could totally go for some hot chocolate right now."

"Me too," Brendon agrees, reaching out to pluck a leaf from Patrick's hair.

"Home?" Patrick asks, brushing off bits of dead grass from Brendon's jacket.

"Well, I was thinking Starbucks," Brendon says, surprised.  Patrick never passes up an opportunity to go to Starbucks.  "You sure you don't want to—"

"Nope," Patrick cuts him off.  He bites his lip, slow and meaningful, looking up through his eyelashes.

"I don't— _oh_."  Yeah, sex sounds tons better than Starbucks.  "Oh.  Yeah, we can do that."

Patrick grins coyly, and there's a look in his eye that has Brendon thinking _I'm totally getting laid tonight_.  If not sooner.  Patrick steps forward, skates clunky, and loops his arms around Brendon's neck.  He presses another kiss to Brendon's lips, smiling, and Brendon can't help but to smile back.

"I love you."  The way Brendon says it, it sounds like a promise.

"I love you too, Bren," Patrick murmurs.  "So much."

Brendon ducks his head down to whisper in Patrick's ear.  "Let's go home," he sighs.

"Yeah," Patrick agrees, tilting his head to the side until Brendon's lips are at his neck.  "There are other things I'd much rather be doing."  Oh yeah, it's going to be sooner.

Brendon kneels at Patrick's feet, reaching for the buckles on his skates, but he's surprised when Patrick sucks in his breath sharply.  Brendon looks up, curious, to see a very embarrassed-looking Patrick.  "Sorry," he breathes.  "I thought you were going to—never mind."

Brendon can't help but chuckle.  "Do you really think I'd blow you right here in the open?"

"I wouldn't put it past you," Patrick replies shakily.  Brendon bites back a grin; he loves getting Patrick all flustered.

"Well, sorry to disappoint."  Brendon pulls at the laces of Patrick's roller blades.  "But I'm just here to help you with your shoes, Cinderella."

"If I'm Cinderella, then shouldn't you be putting my shoes _on?_ " Patrick asks, stepping out of the skates and back onto the sidewalk.

Brendon pulls off his backpack.  "Jesus, so impatient.  That's what I'm _doing_ , Cindy."

Patrick swats at his head, and Brendon ducks away from his hands.  "Don't call me that."

"Then what _am_  I supposed to call you, babe?" Brendon counters.  "Can't call you Pat, can't call you Cindy—"

"That's two names," Patrick protests, letting Brendon ease his feet into his shoes and lace them up.  "And you can call me Patrick.  It _is_ my name."

"Alright, Rick," Brendon says.  "Whatever you say."  He quickly puts on his own shoes, kissing Patrick's shin for good measure before he starts to stand, on one knee as he zips up his backpack.  He glances up to Patrick's face and feels his heart melting all over again, like he's seeing Patrick for the first time.  "You know," Brendon says, soft, and Patrick looks down.

"What?"

"One day, I'm gonna be down here," Brendon declares, "and I'm gonna ask you to marry me."

Patrick smiles and looks away, eyes crinkling at the corners in a way that means he's especially happy.  "You know," Patrick parrots as Brendon stands.

"Hm."

Patrick loops his arms around Brendon's waist.  "If you asked me, I'd probably say yes.  Just so you know."

Brendon smiles so wide his face is in danger of cracking in two, crashing his mouth to Patrick's again.  "I love you," he declares, not caring how many times he's said it recently, because it's true.  "I love you, I love you, I love you."

"I love you too," Patrick replies, pulling back to meet Brendon's eyes.  He looks so soft.  "Now let's go home."

Brendon doesn't think that anything sounds better than that.

**Author's Note:**

> So I legit almost started crying when writing this it was so cute (especially when they were talking about getting married) and too much for my poor shipper heart. Leave comments and tell me what you think! I hope you liked it. :)


End file.
